This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, electronic devices having camera modules.
Electronic devices such as portable computers, tablet computers, and cellular telephones are often provided with camera modules. The camera modules include digital image sensors and additional structures such as a lens and autofocus structures.
It may be challenging to provide camera modules that are as compact as desired and that are satisfactorily aligned with respect to device housing structures. In some situations, a camera module may be mounted with a bulky bracket that introduces a possible source of misalignment between the camera module and other device structures. To accommodate potential misalignment, camera window structures may need to be enlarged. This may allow stray light to enter a device and degrade image quality. Mounting structures such as brackets may also consume more volume than desired in an electronic device, making it difficult to reduce the size of the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of installing camera modules in electronic devices.